Pretty Little Lovers
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Inspired by the TV series Pretty Little Liars. Ryoma storms out of the relationship, tired of being ignored, and suddenly "disappears." A year later, all his former lovers receive messages from "R", proclaiming secrets only Ryoma could have known! Could it be that he is alive, or is it something even more sinister?
1. Prologue

**BP: Can just scream with all the amount of homework the teacher gives us. This is a new story, inspired by Pretty Little Liars, but I am not really following the actual plot. If what I write happens to be the same as the plot in Pretty Little Liars, it would be pure coincidence. (I am only taking the messages the A organization sent to the Liars) The pairing is OT5, and this is my second attempt (because the first was disastrous, see All that Ryomas), so please be kind, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the secrets in Pretty Little Liars or POT.**

"_Fine, if you are going to leave me out, then I am out of here!" Ryoma screamed at his so-called lovers, before storming off._

"_Should we go after him?" said Fuji._

_Sanada shook his head. "He'll return. He always does."_

He was empty. Emerald black hair shining—he sat with a cup of tea, waiting for something- or rather, someone. It was as if something in his brain had disconnected. These people weren't his people. They weren't the people that he needed. He didn't need his lovers- wait, who is he kidding? They never even bothered about him anymore. He's waiting for one person- the person who cared about him. She says she'd break in and get him out of here- but where is she? A meow was heard. Ryoma placed the cup of tea down on the table, and petted Karupin. "Don't worry, Karupin, she will be here soon." His thoughts raced as he said this. The only thing that he could think about is that he accepted the relationship. Sure, they did treat him nicely when he first came… but, they slowly became distant and cold, and even locking him in here so he can't break out. He doesn't know what is he even thinking staying and not attempting to find another way out.

He wondered what would happen if he got caught? What if he is locked in some dungeon he didn't know Atobe's mansion has and be locked there forever? What if…Boom! What was that? As if on cue, the bars on his windowsill, the ones that Atobe installed to prevent him from escaping, exploded. Two figures stood there, and they stepped into Ryoma's room. One of them is a girl who has dark brown hair which is straight along with amethyst eyes. She held out a hand. "Come on, Ryoma, let's go." Ryoma nodded, and took the girl's hand, carrying Karupin in the other hand. The other, who is a boy with blue eyes and reddish-brown hair, carried Ryoma's bags, and nodded to the other two. The girl slipped down the ropes, dragging Ryoma with him, and was followed soon by the boy, shouldering the bags. Unfortunately, he dropped one of the bags, and the bag fell to the ground with a loud thud. There were footsteps, and four people appeared, one of them holding a flashlight. For a long moment no one moved or said a word as Atobe shone the light directly on the girl and the boy (the girl hid Ryoma behind her)

"Ryoma, hide." The girl whispered. He nodded, and skulked to the darkest corner. When Atobe saw the bags, he flew into frenzy, hopping madly down the mansion steps and trying to get the bags from the boy. The boy struggled with Atobe while the girl took on the other three. The boy got the better of Atobe, and snatched the bags, while the girl managed to knock out one of them and leave the other two in a daze. The boy put his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle to signal Ryoma that they are going. Just in time too as two of them got up, apparently out of their daze. They didn't dare look back as they made a run for the life. They can't go after you if you're back in your apartment. They just have to make it to their car and they'll be safe. It's a long way through and it feels even longer when you're being pursued. Their legs seemed to move even faster as the car came into view. The kept their eyes on the top of the car it got closer and in fuller view.

Finally, they made it to their car and opened three of the doors. Two of them jumped in and hastily put on seatbelts before slamming the door closed, and the third was slumped on the passenger seat. The driver started the engine and started driving at 80km/hr.

"You ok, Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked up to see the boy looking at him through the rear-view mirror. "Yeah" said Ryoma. "Thanks for getting me out of there, Feitan. You too, Pakunoda" The guy called Feitan nodded. Pakunoda smiled at him through the rear-view mirror. After arriving at the apartment complex, they brought Ryoma's stuff up to the seventh floor. Pakunoda dropped Ryoma's bags in his new room, and said, "You should go to bed. You must be tired." She turned on the lamp in his new room, and it bathed the room in a pleasant golden glow. There were a large silver vase of flowers placed on the desk. Ryoma smiled nodded, and stretched in the bed. He rolled over, and was asleep instantly.

Seconds later, or so it seemed to Ryoma, he was awoken by what sounded like a cannon-fire as the door burst open. Sitting bolt upright, he heard the rasp of the curtains being pulled back: the dazzling sunlight seemed to poke him hard in both eyes, and he shielded his eyes with one hand. "What's the time? Did I miss breakfast?" he mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry, Pakunoda's going to bring you a tray." said a voice. Ryoma's vision focused to see Shalnark grinning down at him. "She reckons you look underfed. So, did your lovers treat you OK?"

"Ok will be an overstatement. Why do you think I asked Pakunoda and Feitan to rescue me?" Ryoma snorted.

Shalnark nodded absent-mindedly. "Of course. After all this, you deserve a quiet life and a few creature comforts! Pakunoda prepared this room last night! See?"

Ryoma took a good look around the room. It was stuffy and cluttered, yet nobody can say it is uncomfortable; there were soft chairs and footstools, drinks and books, boxes of chocolates and plump cushions. The door flew open, scaring the other two in the room. A young girl stood in the doorway, a girl with such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long dark brown hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. To complete this vision of perfection, she was carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray.

"Ryoma!" the girl cried. "It has been too long!"

As Ringo placed the try on Ryoma's lap, she placed a newspaper on his hands. "Thought you should read this." said Ringo. Ryoma saw his face staring back at him, and saw the words MISSING on top of his face. Apparently, according to the news, he disappeared after a rift with his lovers. Rage and hatred started building up like vomit. So, they are still looking for him huh? Not a chance! He is going to create a new life for himself, a new identity, where no one will recognize him.

The photograph of Ryoma's face was on the newspaper with the word MISSING. Although the four was shaken by the fact that their youngest lover never returned to them, they were determined to stick together and find him, but despite Atobe's connection and high technology, they couldn't find him even five months later. They are not going to give up, though. But what they didn't know is that trouble, with a capital letter T, is going to happen to the four lovers seven months later…..

**BP: I know, bad start, because I want to put a twist to this story. Please review though! I only had 15 minutes, so…. **


	2. R knows it all

**BP: So much homework, so little time. I have to go for tuition right after my remedial. Sucks, doesn't it? Forgive me if this is short, because this is my own plot. It really sucks sitting next to a genius in class, because well, he's always beating me in every single test. At least he's not arrogant; on the contrary, he is very modest. **

Fuji's phone rang. Curious, he picked up the phone. It was a message. It was from someone named R. He frowned. That's a weird name for a person. He pressed the open button and froze at the message.

_Surprise! I wonder what your pig puppet will have to say about this... –R_

What! How does this R person know he owns a pig puppet? Not even Tezuka, Atobe or Sanada knows about this. He can't tell this to the other lovers, lest they will laugh at his little secret. But if he doesn't tell, how would he be able to find out who this R person is?

Little did he know, he was not alone.

Tezuka was just enjoying a cup of tea when his phone rang. He picked up the phone as well, and like Fuji, stiffened at the words on the message.

_Covet is an easy one. When someone covets something, they desire and lust after it. Usually it's something they can't have. You've always had that problem, though, haven't you? –R_

What? How did this person know about his covet with the popular girl from his and his lover's high school, before he dated four people (including Ryoma, until his defection). His hand visibly shook at the message, knowing that the events coming up aren't going to be good.

He was right.

Sanada was practicing kendo, slicing at every dummy head with his sword. He nearly dropped his sword at the sound of his phone ringing. He grumbled, took the phone and opened the message. He nearly dropped it again.

_I already told you: Kissing your sister's boyfriend is WRONG. You already have four lovers (Well, ok, three. But you did have four before the youngest one defected from you. I bet he was tired of you and your lovers' lies). Cheater… –R._

How did he know about him kissing his sister's boyfriend? Don't tell him somebody has read his mind and told everyone. He's going to get in trouble…

Atobe was drumming his fingers on his makeup table, he was bored and there was nothing to do. Well, being shocked will be something to do, won't it? That's what exactly happened. The phone (purple, as usual because it means royalty) located next to a case filled with makeup brushes. He picked up the phone, and well, he was as still as a statue when he read the message.

_Kei, That's some kind of extra credit! Love ya, R._

_P.S. Wonder what you mom would think about you dad's little, uh, study buddy...and that you knew! Oh, wait, maybe you do, but you did get paid a hundred dollars a day for not telling your mom, right?_

What? This guy even knows about his dad's affair with his secretary, but he was bribed to not telling by paying him a hundred bucks a day! What is this person? Is he God?

Simultaneously, all four of their phones rang. They jumped at the message that was sent to them.

_I'm still here, bastards. And I know everything. –R_

That person is certainly right. He knows everything. He knew secrets even their lovers or their parents don't even know.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, Shalnark was holding on to Ryoma's phone, sending the text to the four lovers. "Wow, Ryoma, I didn't know you know so much about them." He chuckled. Ryoma sat at the corner, and smiled. "It's great to know secrets." He replied, turning back to the window, and staring. They were eating lunch at the dining table, and Pakunoda had ordered takeaway food, or rather, fast food.

Ringo sighed, and drummed her fingers on the dining table. She was bored and there was nothing to do, as she had already finished her meal.

A fun idea popped into her mind.

She was going to mess with Feitan. She noticed the cup of soda next to a platter of French fries. It also had two packets of salt and pepper. She grabbed the salt packet and ripped it open. She also grabbed the pepper packet and opened it up. She poured all of these 'poisons' into Feitan's drink, while he was distracted eating his burger and also talking to Ryoma

That's when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Feitan turning to her direction. Ringo got up, and said, "I'm going to the bathroom now!" and walked briskly out of sight. She is a fast runner and walker. This usually happens whenever she comes up with a Last Minute Prank. Her victim usually turns to her direction while she is putting stuff in their drinks. Ringo poked my head out of the wall in the distance in time to see Feitan take a sip of the drink with a straw.

SPLASH!

Feitan spat out the soda like a water hose.

"RINGO!" he screamed.

"Oops." was all she could say.

Ringo dashed out of the room, laughing. Despite her womanly and mature features, she is rather immature (for her age, at least). Some of her pranks included a balloon cake, a caramel onion disguised as a caramel apple, a treat in America, and even dying someone's hair pink. She smiled at the pranks they are going to play on Ryoma's former lovers, using Ryoma's vast knowledge of their secrets, of course.

The next morning, it was time for school. Ryoma, however, wore a black coat over his uniform with a hood, a brown wig, and dark blue contact lenses. "What are you doing?" Ringo asked.

"This is so that they won't recognize me." Ryoma replied. "I already told the principal I will be known as Haku Ameyuri, a name I made up off the top of my head. Let's go." The 5 friends went to school in the car, with Feitan driving, chatting happily along the way, and reached their school, Saint Ishiyama Academy. Feitan parked his car in the student parking lot, and they stepped into the school just as the bell rang, signaling the first period. Ryoma sat in his usual seat, surrounded by all four of his friends. Luckily, his former lovers are in another class.

Of course, since it was Monday, so for everyone, it was gloomy, even if they had a scrumptious breakfast. Classes that would last all the way to 3 pm were all boring: Math, Physics, Chemistry, History, and a lot more. Nearly half of the students had all secretly fallen asleep behind their books. Ryoma could tell that Pakunoda, Ringo and even Feitan were trying hard not to fall asleep. Shalnark seemed to have perked up during the Chemistry lesson (Chemistry is his favorite subject.). Soon, it was time for recess. Ryoma and the gang had to walk past his former lovers' classroom to get to the cafeteria. On the way, Ryoma saw that the other class has already gone down for lunch. He head strange noises in the classroom. He halted the other four, and noticed the door was ajar.

Ryoma pushed the door open slightly, and caught Fuji making out with his male English teacher! He froze for a second, but grinned, and took out his phone to take a picture. Without them noticing, he slipped out, and beckoned to the other four, and they all went to lunch together. "So, what did you see in the classroom?" Pakunoda enquired, as they sat in their usual table.

Ryoma grinned slyly, and showed them the picture he took.

"Oh wow! I never thought Fuji will cheat on his lovers!" Ringo laughed.

"It has been going for a while already. Although they are lovers, they don't seem to be loyal to one another." Ryoma laughed. He typed a message, attached the picture, and sent it to Fuji.

Meanwhile, Fuji was late getting to lunch because he was having some alone time with his English teacher, when his phone rang. He opened it, and was surprised to see a photo of him kissing the English teacher earlier! Attached was a message:

_Naughty, naughty Syusuke! You should know better than to go after a teacher, anyway. It's boys like you who break up perfectly happy families. -R_

_P.S. Wondering who I am, aren't you? I'm closer than you think. –R_

Fuji suspected that the person who knew everything was in his school, but the person that he confided this was Ryoma, and he's missing, presumably dead. If he's dead, then that means he can't say the secret, right? And this is sent way after he went missing. Someone else must have spied on him and sent this to him. Due to him dwelling on his thoughts, he bumped into someone with a black coat and brown hair.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the boy scowled.

"Oh, sorry." Fuji mumbled absent mindedly, and walked away from the boy.

Ryoma watched Fuji walk away before grinning. He must have received the message.

Fuji joined his lovers at a lunch table. "What's wrong, Syu? You look like you have seen a ghost." said Atobe, concern laced in his voice.

The other two stared at him with worried looks on their faces. He bit his lip. Should he tell about the messages he had been receiving form yesterday? No, it seems too dangerous now, lest this R person may hurt him, and expose his secrets to the whole school.

He smiled his usual closed-eye smile. "No, it's nothing." He replied cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Ryoma held his phone and smirked.

He typed in a message, this time to Atobe.

He hit the send button once again.

**BP: Well, this is my own plot, so it isn't very good. Yes, they are all in the same school, so the lovers have plenty of time to figure out who the members are. Well, I say good luck to them! Do review!**


	3. R is for Ryoma, not Revenge

**BP: I did not expect the story to be quite popular, but nevertheless, I love all the reviews! Please review even more, alright? I promise to update more if you review! :D**

"Come on, let's go." said Feitan. "I rented the Packard especially for tonight's event."

He was wearing a crisp white shirt and over it, he wore a suit coat and dark, long unpatched trousers. Shalnark and Ryoma was dressed around the same, except Shalnark is wearing a tie and Ryoma was wearing a dark blue, almost black jacket. They climbed into the Packard parked at the parking lot. Inside it, the world was a wine-colored luxury. The four of them ran their hands over the rich felt seats, tenderly fingered the fancy door handles and window knobs, and peered down amazingly at the plush carpet peeping out on the either side of the rubber mats.

That night, it was a party, to celebrate the school's 53rd anniversary. To commence the occasion, the school decorated the gym with twinkly white lights in all the windows and in the gym, it was all wintery with cut-out paper snow-flakes, one of those disco balls, and fake snow everywhere. There are drink dispensers and many cookie-and-cake-laden tables at the side, leaving the middle for a dance floor. Besides those, there was a feast to remember.

Brimming bowls of salad and thick slices of sugar-cured ham and strips of boiled ribs, crisply fried chicken and French fries, flaky buttermilk biscuits and crusty cornbread, fat slabs of sweet-potato pie and butter pound cakes, and so much more were all for the taking.

After dancing with all his lovers and giving them each a heated kiss, Atobe sat down, and was eating his salad with his lovers, when his phone rang. He frowned, and opened the message. He nearly spat out his salad when he saw it.

_Kei! Still enjoying the same kinds of *activities* with your lovers, I see. Even though most of us have totally changed, it's nice to know you're still the same! Gonna tell everyone about your new love? Or shall I? –R_

What? How did he know about his affair with Shizuka? This is getting way creepy.

Just then, Sanada sneezed, and unfortunately, his mouth was full of food, and what's more, he wasn't fast enough to cover his mouth, so the bits of food sprayed Fuji on the face. They thought they heard a small click, but dismissed it as their imagination. He wiped Fuji's face, apologizing repeatedly. After wiping Fuji's face completely clean, Fuji's phone rang. He opened it, and silently gasped.

_Syu, how about this picture of you for the yearbook instead? –R_

It was followed by a slightly disgusted expression of his when he was sprayed on the face with food bits. So the click sound wasn't his imagination after all. "What' wrong, Syu?" said Tezuka. "You look pretty angry."

"That R person has taken a picture of me with food bits on my face! I am sure the person's near!"

Fuji and his lovers headed back the place he deduced he heard the sound but no one was there. Fuji cussed not caring that his lovers are near. He turned to the rest of the boys. "Come on! That R person couldn't have gotten far!"

Without giving any of his lovers a chance to respond, he ran off in the opposite direction not even caring if he was going alone. He kept looking around in all directions of the gym to find that R person or any clue to R's location. He looked behind momentarily finding himself alone. His little lovers abandoned him! He saw a rustle under the tablecloth, and he approached it stealthily, and lifted up the tablecloth. He was unfortunately surprised to find girl with long dark brown hair and amber eyes, holding a pin. Apparently, her pin had dropped, and disappeared under the table, and she went to retrieve it. She got out of the table, and started running. He wasn't sure what his goal was but he found himself running after her. He could feel his heart pounding with every step just barely keeping her in sight as she did everything she could to try and lose him.

He wasn't sure how far he made it before he had to stop the catch his breath. "I don't want to hurt you!" Fuji called after her. "I promise." She seemed to hesitate but slowly came back to me keeping her eyes looked on him skeptically. "What do you want?" said Ringo.

Before Fuji could answer, Feitan walked up to her. "There you are, Ringo. Paku's looking for you…" he trailed off when he saw Fuji. Fuji's eyes widened in recognition. "You're the boy that took a few bags from our mansion! Tell me, what did you take?"

Feitan shrugged nonchalantly. "I merely followed Ryoma's orders to get him and his possessions out, that's all."

Fuji brightened at Ryoma's name. "So do you know where he is?"

Feitan shook his head. "He disappeared the next day. Good day, Fuji."

With that, he walked back to the gym with Ringo, and met up with Ryoma, and told him what happened. Ryoma grimaced, and took out his phone, typed a message, and sent it to Fuji.

_When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep, if you don't leave those two alone... –R_

Fuji was dumbfounded. How did R know about the conversation between those two earlier? Could he be spying on them while they were talking? He looked around, but there were no one else around him. He walked back to the gym, feeling a bit disappointed. "So, how is it?" said Tezuka. Fuji shook his head. "No clue. I think I lost that person…"

"Want to go for a walk at the garden?" Atobe suggested. "I think we could use some fresh air." Fuji nodded.

Unfortunately, they were heard by Shalnark, who was eating cake. He dialed Ryoma's number. He had a plan involving the beehive at the school's garden…..

The foursome's thoughts raced as they walked under the trees with the rest of their lovers. The only thing that they could think about is that this R person is out to get them. This person knew everything about them, things not even their lovers or parents knew. They don't know what this R person is thinking, and why he is targeting them. Anyway, they need to catch this person who knows everything.

Unbeknownst to them, a boy with a very dark blue coat was leaping from tree to tree, towards the tree with the beehive.

What if R spreads the secrets though? What if this R person targeted their family? What if… buzz… What was that? Buzz…It must be the bees from the school's beehive. The principal thinks it might be fun to add bees, because he liked the honey produced by them. Atobe looked up at the tree, as if to see his thoughts. There was a dark figure there. And he was sawing a branch down…TOWARDS THEM!

Atobe did something only a person would even think about doing in circumstances like this. He put his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle to get their attention, and pointed upwards. Just in time too as the nest collided with the ground. He didn't dare look back as he made a run for the life. They can't go after him if he's underwater. He just has to make it to the school pond and he'll be safe. It's a long way through and it feels even longer when he's being perused by something he dislikes.

His legs seemed to move even faster as the pond came into view. Atobe kept his eyes on the pond as it got closer and in fuller view.

Finally, he made it to the lake and dove in staying under. Atobe kept count as he heard more splashes. 1… 2… 3… nothing else came. Looks like all of them made it to the pond in time. He managed to open his eyes despite being under water and looked up. The bees were gone. A figure with a black coat stood above him. He swam back up, trying to catch the person, but the figure's gone. He caught his breath as his purple hair clung to his outfit. Atobe swam out of the lake trying to dry himself off. The water has ruined his outfit and hair.

Whoever dropped the nest on them is going to get it, that's for sure. "You ok, Kei?"

He turned around to see Tezuka coming out of the water.

"No," he hissed in annoyance. "Whoever did this caused my hair and suit to be ruined! He got away!" He kept a head count and more of his lovers popped out of the water. Some of them weren't as lucky as Atobe. Sanada had a sting to his lips.

"I know, let's go home, wash up, and treat our stings, alright?" said Sanada, his voice muffled. The others nodded in agreement.

Later, their phones rang simultaneously. It was a video of them running away from the bees.

_Did the bees mar all your pretty faces? Hopefully it did not get to your lips, you'll not be able to kiss for a week. To Keigo: If only she could see how guilty you look... –R_

_P.S. You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you. Or maybe I should hurt a family instead? You guys better watch out - I'll show up when you least expect it. –R_

Meanwhile, Ryoma closed his phone, and went to join back his friends. He smirked. R is for Ryoma, not revenge.

**BP: I know, I only had 10 minutes, so I had to make it quick. Please review, though. I love reviews!**


	4. Our secrets died with him, so who is R?

**BP: Whew! I just got my homework off my back. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I am telling you, updating this is not easy at all, seeing I have lots of homework given by the teachers.**

_"You really thought I was gone? Puh-lease. I've been watching you this whole time. In fact, I might be watching you right now. And boys - if you tell ANYONE about me you'll be sorry. -R"_

The four lovers thought R was joking. R could not stalk them 24/7…or could he?

"Hey, Ryoma, news!" Shalnark shouted, running into the room.

"What is it, Shal?" Ryoma replied.

"I just saw Fuji at the deli and he was telling Atobe about this morning where he walked in the kitchen to get breakfast and he saw the butler, Melvin, eating pancakes with one of the maids, Marie, and the butler was wearing T-shirt and boxer shorts and the maid was wearing a kimono! Not to mention them seeing him in his bright red pajamas!"

"Fuji saw Atobe's butler in boxer shorts? Now that's new." Ryoma replied.

Shalnark took out his headphone, typed a message, and sent it. He sniggered as he imagined the look on their faces. He turned to Ryoma. "Should we take action now?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, we should do that to divert their attention. Try and get it done by tomorrow, won't you, Shal?"

Shalnark nodded, and ran off to make preparations.

Just then, Atobe's and Fuji's phones rang. When they opened the message, they nearly dropped their phones.

_So, a maid in a kimono and a butler in T-shirt and boxer shorts, huh? Now that's new. Syu, you might want to change before you go down for breakfast next time, I bet it's embarrassing for a servant to see you in your bright red pajamas. –R. _

Fuji and Atobe suspected this R person might be Ryoma. After all, Ryoma knew all the secrets that this R person knew, as they told him before. Ryoma did do a good job in keeping secrets. Could it be he is alive?

They had their question answered next morning, however.

A scrunched piece of paper flew to the foursome, and Tezuka caught it. He unfolded it, and when he saw what's on the paper…"No…it can't be…"

"What is it, Mitsu?" said Fuji, snatching the paper. He dropped open his mouth. "Ryoma….you…"

In the paper was a Missing poster of Ryoma. The paper was scrawled with red ink, "Ding Dong the Bastard is Dead"

Their phones vibrated.

_He knew too much. –R_

Shalnark sighed and closed his phone. Hopefully that will make them less suspicious that it's Ryoma. However, Ryoma said they can't only do it once. They have to do it more than once to convince them that it isn't Ryoma who did this. If they find out Ryoma is alive, they will try and get him back, and take him away from his friends. No one, especially Shalnark, will allow this. He nodded to Feitan, who took out his phone, just as the bell rang. They walked to the next class, and as usual Fuji's with the English teacher. "Do it, Feitan" Shalnark whispered. Feitan nodded, and typed the message. He hit send just as Fuji came out of the room, looking flushed and happy.

'You wouldn't be happy for long, Fuji…' Shalnark and Feitan thought.

_Don't you think your lovers should know about that extra credit work you did with a certain English teacher? Real relationships are built on truth, after all. -R_

_P.S. I may be a bastard, but I'm not a murderer. Here's a clue for the clueless: someone wanted something of Ryo's. The killer is closer than you think. –R_

Fuji clutched to his phone. "What do you want from me?" he whispered. "End this already!"

Someone, probably that R person, must have heard him, for when he finished that sentence, his phone vibrated

_Poor, confused Fuji. I bet you could use a big warm hug right now, huh? Don't get too comfortable. It's not over until I say it is. –R_

Fuji could've let out a silent scream.

Little did he know, this person is also targeting others- others close to his lovers and him.

Apparently, he is out to break their relationship, because Sanada just received this message:

_Dear Genchirou, We may not be friends, but we have the same enemies. So here are two tips: One of your lovers is hiding something from you. Something big. And Fuji? He's not your typical loyal lover, either. So watch your back. –R_

Knowing R, he's probably telling the truth. But why would Fuji hide something from him? He made a mental note to talk to his lover about this. He walked to the cafeteria and sat down next to Fuji. He saw the expression in his face, but decided not to confront him in front of his lovers.

"Who do you think killed Ryoma?" Sanada asked his lovers. "Do you think it's someone close to him?"

"Probably, if the person stated he knew too much." Atobe nodded in agreement. "The question is, who?"

"Could it be Feitan? I mean, he did take Ryoma away from us. What if he killed him the same night?" said Fuji. The others nodded. Maybe it was Feitan who killed him.

The said person was actually standing in close proximity to them. His thoughts raced as he stood there, lining up to get his food. The only thing that he could think about is that Ryoma told him they might be targeting him as they knew he was there the night he 'disappeared'. Sure, he was warned by Ryoma that they will suspect he killed him and he is prepared… but, there are four of them suspecting him, not just one. He doesn't know what Ryoma was even thinking telling them to spread that he is dead, but he trusts Ryoma to know what he is doing. He smiled. At least Ryoma is not their target now. Once he got his food, he took quick, light steps to get to his seat.

"What's wrong, Feitan?" said Pakunoda. "You look like you've gotten an A for a test."

"I just overheard what Ryoma's former lovers said." Feitan replied, smiling. "They suspect me of killing Ryoma, and I bet I'm their target now."

Ryoma nodded absent-mindedly as he chewed on his power bar. "Good. That should get their attention of me for a while. Once the time is right, I'd say we strike." The others nodded in agreement. The gang finished their cold lunch of oil sausages and cornbread washed down with clabber milk, and went for their usual walk around the school garden before going back to class. "I'll try and let them confirm their suspicions." said Ringo. The others nodded. She saw his former lovers approaching. She typed the following message:

_Need another warning, lover boys? Ryo's murderer is right in front of you. –R_

They looked up, and saw a black coat whip out of sight. They realized that person was the murderer and gave chase to the person wearing the black coat. The guy in the black coat didn't dare look back as he started running as if his life depended on it. Feitan remembered what Ryoma had said. "Run until the stone marker at the school pond. Make sure they are at least a few meters away when you reach the marker. I'll send the message once you reach the stone marker" The boys could feel their hearts pound with every step just barely keeping the boy in sight as he did everything he could to try and lose them.

Feitan reached the stone marker, and climbed up the tree. "They are at least 10 meters behind." He said in the phone. "Do it now, Ryoma!"

Ryoma nodded, hung up the phone, and sent the message.

Tezuka's phone rang, forcing him to stop and read the message. His lovers gathered around, clutching to a stitch.

_Try to avoid Atobe's mother tonight. –R_

What is R talking about? Is it something to distract them from the murderer?

"Thanks, Feitan. You gave me time to get to Atobe's bag and find out his mother's phone number!" said Ryoma. "Now, time to send the text…" he smiled.

_Your husband is involved with another woman and when I say involved I mean in a "romantic" way. This is not something recent. It started before your family went away to Iceland and from the look of things, it may be starting up again now that you're back._

_I know this hard to hear, but it is the truth._

_If you don't believe this about your husband, ask your son. He knows all about it. In fact, he is being paid not to tell you_

_Sincerely,_

_R_

Smiling to himself, he pressed the send button.

**BP: Yeah, I know, I only have ten minutes, so….please review, though!**


	5. R's ally

**BP: Yup, I have two tuitions from now onwards on Saturday. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them! Do review more, alright?**

"I don't believe this!" Atobe hissed. "The R person actually caused my mother to kick us out of my home!" The message caused Atobe's mother to go into frenzy, and as punishment for not telling her, he was temporarily kicked out of his home. After gathering their things, they walked out of the mansion and flagged down a taxi. They climbed into the taxi. The driver asked, "Where to boys?" Fuji silently scribbled down the address of Shizuka's apartment complex, as they are going to stay with her for the time being. Watching the scenery pass as the taxi drove on, the four lovers watched all the people bustling around trying to get to here or there. They bit their lip. Not even the beautiful scenery can cheer them up. After arriving at the apartment complex, the lovers paid the fare, and took their stuff towards the lift lobby. The lift doors opened and they went inside. They pressed the 5 button, as that's where Shizuka's apartment is. Before it could completely close, a girl went inside. They did not take much notice of her, as she pressed the 7 button on the elevator doors. As the door opened at the fifth floor, they took their luggage and walked along the corridor to Shizuka's place.

Unbeknownst to them, the girl followed them out, and she watched them as they reached the apartment 506. Atobe rang the doorbell and a girl of average height with a slender build and large breasts. She also has long reddish-orange hair that is waist length, with several strands next to her head sticking out in a spiky manner, and her short bangs clipped together by several hairpins to frame her face. She also has brown eyes. The girl knew who she was. Atobe's secret lover, Shizuka Nanami. Beautiful and sophisticated, but the girl suspected she didn't know of Atobe's relationship with the other three. He probably said that they were friends. Pakunoda smiled and walked towards the elevators. She didn't need to tell the others about this. They'll receive the email later.

Atobe sat on the couch and secretly smiled. He always had a good time whenever he spent the night at Shizuka's. The best part about spending the night at her house is that he didn't even have to think about things like Ryoma's disappearance, or even that R is out to get them and even caused him to be out of his home.

Or so he thought.

His phone rang, and he widened his eyes at the message.

_Sucks to be in the dark on who did this, huh? Imagine how the blind must feel! If you tell ANYONE what I did, I'll put you in the dark for good. Mwah! -R_

_P.S.: Your lover, Shizuka, is a secret ally to someone. Want an eyeful? Go to Classroom 108 tomorrow. –R_

Classroom 108. That's the spare classroom for teachers who couldn't find any resource rooms for their class. Atobe thought maybe R will be there to and he might be able to find out who R is when he go to that classroom tomorrow. Yes, he will definitely be there tomorrow. Meanwhile, Shizuka was scrolling through her email when she saw one from R. When she read what R had to say, she smiled, and replied to their email.

She clicked the 'Send' button.

Meanwhile, Tezuka nearly dropped his phone as he prepared for bed.

_Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... –R_

_P.S: Wanna find out something interesting? Come to Classroom 108 at lunchtime. Your lovers will be there as well._

The next day at lunch, the lovers (except for Fuji, since he's at you-know-where) followed Shizuka as she went to Classroom 108. Shizuka closed and locked the door behind her once she arrived at said classroom. There was a boy waiting for her there.

"Paku, it's been a while." said Shizuka. "Did you receive my email?"

"I did, indeed." said Pakunoda. "The boy has said something about Atobe and his lovers getting kicked out of his mansion. I heard they are living in your apartment now."

"Oh yes they are." Shizuka replied. The lovers knew that the two girls were talking about them.

Meanwhile, the lovers' thoughts raced as they stood outside listening in to the two girls. The only thing that they could think about is that Shizuku knew Pakunoda and did not say anything about it and probably even knew who R is too. They don't know what Shizuka is thinking talking to Pakunoda, as she was the one that broke into their mansion and even took Ryoma away from them along with Feitan.

"Isn't that Pakunoda? Why is Shizuka talking to her?" said Atobe in an agitated voice.

"I don't know, Kei, maybe she's a secret ally of Pakunoda!" said Tezuka. "At least, I think that's what the message in our phones said."

Unfortunately, they forgot to keep their voices down. Pakunoda actually stopped and turned around when she heard murmurings. 'What was that?' she thought. She looked around. The so called group of lovers is spying on them outside. 'Figured as much.' Pakunoda thought, smiling. Her smile widened as she noticed Fuji is absent from the group. Just then, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Feitan.

_Fuji's at it with the teacher again. Borrow Shizuka's mobile phone, and text him. –Feitan. _

Meanwhile, Fuji was running towards Classroom 108, having been spending time with the English teacher, as usual, when his phone rang.

_Lucky you, Syu! Other boys have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher..._ _When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... –R_

Fuji stiffened. Someone is going to get hurt. R knew who the ones he kept dear to his heart are. He hoped his English teacher will be alright. Oh, and his lovers too. He continued to run to Classroom 108.

"Let's go, Shizuka." Pakunoda said loudly. Shizuka nodded. Pakunoda sent another text to Feitan, telling him to send that message now.

The lovers were disappointed. That did not prove anything, except that Shizuka is very friendly with Pakunoda. What help is that to them?

"So, how is it?" said Fuji, as he reached the meeting place.

Atobe shook his head. "We only found out Shizuka is on friendly terms with Pakunoda, that's all. I wonder why R directed us here."

As if on cue, the four lovers' phones rang. They opened it, and nearly dropped their phones.

_Miss me bastards? Stop digging around for answers or, I'll have to erase your memories too. –R_

_P.S: Wondered why I directed you here? I did say Shizuka is someone's ally. I didn't say I am telling you who I am. If you tell anyone about me, you are dead. –R_

Darn! R had tricked them! They didn't even find out the identity of R through the conversation.

Shizuka's thoughts raced as she sat under the base of a tree with Pakunoda, eating lunch. The only thing that she could think about was Pakunoda told her she'll tell her something about Atobe when her friends are here. She wondered what they would tell her. Maybe Atobe sleeps with a unicorn? Or maybe he wears lipstick? Or maybe…"Hey, Paku!" It was her friends.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" said Shizuka, once the others had sat down.

They looked at each other, and finally Ringo spoke up. "Well, what we wanted to tell you is…."

**BP: I know, bad because I had five minutes -.- I had a lot of homework to do that's why I can't type much. Review though!**


	6. Two more secrets

**BP: I wonder when the last time I updated this is. I hope you enjoy this story, since I have writer's block. But I am not giving up!**

"I'm sorry. We'll have to break up." Shizuka said to Atobe. After hearing what her friends had to say, it was the best thing to do.

Atobe was puzzled. "But why? We were so happy together!"

Shizuka shook her head. "No, we're not. At least, I'm not. I found out you have been cheating on me with 3 other lovers. We can't be happy like this. It'll only lead to misery." She touched Atobe's arm gently. "Don't worry, we can still be friends, but, you can't live in my apartment anymore. You and your lovers will have to pack up after school." She nodded, and left towards her crowd of friends. She walked towards the school garden, and slumped against the tree trunk, and slid all the way down until she was sitting on the green grass- with her face in her hands. She felt, rather than saw, her friends sliding down on the grass beside her.

"Cheer up, Shizuka." said Pakunoda. "You had a good run."

"All that work." She muttered, to her knees. She wasn't crying. She wasn't. Ok. She was. Her skirt did an adequate job of absorbing her tears. "I did so much to keep my relationship with him. I was so happy. And all for nothing." She felt Feitan's hand on her back, patting her comfortingly…not unlike the way he comforted her back when she vomited after the roller coaster.

"It was a total waste of time and energy." Shizuka mumbled.

"Hey, it's not worth crying about. He's not, anyway." Ringo said comfortingly.

"I know. To think I even let them live in my apartment." Shizuka muttered bitterly.

"There's a new movie I rented called Valley Girl." said Ryoma. "Want to watch it with us after school? You can spend the night if you want" Shizuka wiped her tears, and nodded.

Shizuka wondered why she always had such a good time when she spent the night at their place. It's not like they got stuff she doesn't have. In fact, she had better stuff. They only had a couple of movie channels, and because she took advantage of the last time Warner Cable bonus offer, she had all of them, Cinemax and HBO and Showtime, for the low, low rate of 1240 yen ($20) per month.

Plus, she has way better people to spy on through her windows, like this young woman Yuri, who used to be Yuki but is called Yuri, who has a lot of big fancy parties; and this foreign couple from England who likes to wear black all the time, even in summer, and never pull down their blinds. At her friends' apartment, there's nobody good to look at, if you count children playing with ducks. She doesn't see anything good through their windows.

But, every time she spends the night here (she spent the night here a few times before), even if all they do is hang out in the kitchen eating left over noodles form Number One Noodle Son, or eating leftover pizza, she had such a good time. Maybe it's because Pakunoda never forgets to buy orange juice, and remembers she didn't like the pulpy kind, and sometimes, if she knows she's staying over, she'll pick up a vegetable lasagna instead of a meat one for her, like she did tonight.

Shizuka never finds moldy old containers of anything in their refrigerator either. Ringo throws away anything that's even one day past their expiration date. Even sour cream that still has the protective plastic around the lid. Even cans of Tab. Her friends usually talk about normal stuff, like what a great deal they got on a Calvin Klein panty hose, talking about their results and wondering why they got bad results or whatever, and ask Shizuka on tips on how to improve their results. (Shizuka is in Accelerated Programme classes), or talking about interesting events that happened in class today.

They will never talk about themselves, unlike her previous lover.

The best thing about going over to her friends' is that while she is there, she doesn't have to think about her homework, or how her lover was cheating on her. She can just enjoy some real homemade Poppin' Fresh Cinnamon buns and watch Ryoma chase Feitan for eating his chocolate, and laughing at Shalnark's jokes.

Tonight was totally fun. Shizuka and her friends made this huge vat of popcorn and watched Valley Girl. It was about a girl who seems to have it all: good looks, popularity, and a handsome Valley dude boyfriend. However, she has grown tired of his lack of respect and arrogance towards her. At the end of a shopping trip with her friends, she ran into Tommy and breaks up with him, returning his bracelet. She spotted a handsome man at the beach, and later at the party, but her blossoming romance with that man disgusted her friends, because that handsome man is a punk and not from the Valley. They threaten the girl with the loss of her popularity and their friendship if she continues to date that man. She reluctantly got back together with her ex-boyfriend, and he put his bracelet back on her wrist. But the handsome man was determined to win her back, and crashed her prom. He eventually got her back, and they went back in the limo, and the girl threw her ex-boyfriend's bracelet out the window.

They also ordered pizza and watched all 8 Harry Potter movies in a row at HBO. They had a vacation right there on their beds, and laughed at funny parts, stayed solemn at the sad parts. It was 3am before they finally went to bed. Ryoma sent one last message to Atobe before he slept, though.

_Now I know TWO secrets. Atobe got dissed... and Fuji got KISSED! –R_

Atobe sighed. Who is this stalker, who even knew about his breakup with Shizuka? He was sure it was a private place, and no one overheard them. Unless….unless Shizuka herself was R! That is probably why R knew. He needed to talk to her. However, every time he glimpsed her that day-during break, during lunch ended, and once on the way to History class-she was surrounded by friends. Didn't she ever go anywhere alone? Could he perhaps ambush her as she was going to the bathroom? But no- she even seemed to go there with an escort of 1-3 girls. Yet if he didn't ask her soon, he was bound to lose his chance to talk to her. His eyes lit up. He could ask her for a private word that is all. He raced through the crowd looking for her, and found her emerging from an English class.

"Er….Shizuka? May I have a word with you?" said Atobe. All her friends giggled, but Shizuka glared at him, before saying, "OK", and followed him out of earshot of her classmates.

Atobe turned to face her and said, "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Is that all you have to say? Forget it, Atobe. We're over." She tried to get away, but Atobe grabbed her wrist. "Are you one of the R people?"

"Who's R?" Atobe stayed silent. Shizuka wrenched her hand, and walked away.

_KISS BYE BYE TO YOUR LOVER_

Fuji bit his lip. Which lover is he talking about? His English teacher? Tezuka? Atobe? Sanada? Which?

"It'll probably be your English teacher." said a voice

He widened his eyes in shock. It was the boy he bumped into a few weeks ago.

Ryoma smiled at his expression.

**BP: This is bad, because I only had like ten minutes, and I had writer's block. Please review!**


	7. The next target

**BP: Yippee! Another chapter for PLL. Do go and review Till the last petal falls and my new story, The Secret. Reviews encourage me and makes me want to write more! **

Shizuka should have known from the way the woman kept looking at her name tag that she was going to ask.

"Shizuka Nanami." She said as she pulled out her wallet. "Now, how do I know that name?"

"Gosh, ma'am." Shizuka replied. "I don't know." She really doesn't know how this woman knows her, as they had never met before in their lives. She was doing her part-time job at the bookshop, and she loves working at the bookshop. It takes her mind of things and it is her thing, as not many of her friends like doing part time jobs.

"I know." The lady said, snapping her fingers, then pointing at her. "You're on the St Ishiyama Academy women's soccer team."

"No, ma'am." Shizuka replied. "I'm not."

"You aren't the female lead of the St Ishiyama musical play, My Fair Lady, are you?"

But Shizuka could tell, even as the words were coming out of her mouth, she knew she was wrong again. Shizuka may be pretty, but she looks nowhere near the lead. The lead has dark brown hair for one, and she is taller than her. The lead was also more curvaceous than her. Obviously Shizuka do what she can with what God gave her, but she's sure she won't be landing on a role in a play, let alone the lead.

"No, ma'am." Shizuka replied.

But the woman wouldn't let it go.

"Goodness. I just know your name from somewhere." The woman said, handing Shizuka her credit card to pay for her purchases. "You sure I didn't read about you in the paper?"

"Pretty sure, ma'am." Shizuka replied. Why would she be featured in the paper? She's not particularly talented, musically or otherwise. She may be in the Accelerated Programme classes, but she's not an honors student. She only got in because she got top in the subject Science. If you are top in anything, you will get put in Accelerated Programme classes.

"It's probably." Shizuka said to the woman as she ran her credit card through the scanner. "because I was the newest employee." She knew it doesn't sound much. But what else can she offer?

"No." the woman said, shaking her head. "That's not it either."

Shizuka could understand her frustration, but said nothing.

"Maybe that's it." the woman said doubtfully. "Gosh, this is going to bug me all night. I just know it."

Her credit card was approved. Shizuka tore off the slip for her to sign and started bagging her purchases. "Oh well." The lady said, taking her bag and receipt. "I guess it's just one of those things."

"I guess it is." Shizuka replied. Not without some relief. Because she was leaving. Finally.

But her relief turned out to be short-lived. Because a second later the bells over the front door to the shop tinkled, and Fuji himself came into the store, holding an ice-cream from the shop across, and going, "Sis, will you hurry up? It's really hot out here. I need to get back to my job at the Tokyo Beach too!" Apparently, they had to earn money through part-time jobs in order to get pocket money, as Atobe's mother is apparently not giving them anymore.

"Oh, Syusuke, you'll know." Yumiko said to her son. "How do I know the name Shizuka Nanami?"

"Um, maybe because she's the one who humiliated my lover in front of the whole school just the other day?" Fuji replied with a snort.

Yumiko flung a horrified look at Shizuka, while Shizuka had her hand under the counter, texting something to Fuji.

_Syukins: Mopping the floors at Tokyo Beach won't help you get your life back. Not even you could clean up this mess. And besides, I know something about you that'll guarantee you'll never be part of St Ishiyama's wood's It Crowd - ever again. –R_

Fuji dropped his phone in horror, and bolted out.

"Syu, wait! What's wrong?" Yumiko cried, rushing out after him.

Shizuka laughed inwardly, and took out her copy of her school's newspaper, St Ishiyama Times. It is the official student-run newspaper or St. Ishiyama Academy. Ringo is part of the group of pupils who writes articles for the newspaper. One of them caught her eye

**Science Fair Winners announced  
By Ringo Yoshino**

_Science students entered 21 projects in the St. Ishiyama Academy Science Fair. Several projects advanced to Tokyo's regional competition, which would be held next month. Senior Feitan Nakahara received the grand prize for slicing a human genome. Earning special honors were senior Oga Miyagawa for his computer program modeling the death of a dwarf star, and freshman Kasumi Hayashida for her experiments in gender transfiguration of newts. _

So, Feitan received a grand prize for his science project! She made a mental note to congratulate him later.

Meanwhile, Fuji met up with his other lovers for some frozen hot chocolate, looking frightened. "What's wrong, Syu?" Sanada asked, concern etched in his face.

"I don't know. These past few days have been weird. I bumped into a boy with dark blue eyes and brown the other day, and he seemed to know which of my lovers that organization R is coming after next is. He knew we are lovers, guys!"

Atobe licked his lips. "Did he say which lover is R going to get next?"

Fuji wanted to say his English teacher, but none of them know that he is dating them. So he simply said, "The boy smiled slyly at me and he just walked away."

"I see. What does he look like?"

"Well, he's rather short, like Ryoma, has dark blue eyes and brown hair." Then he realized something. "Hey, do you think it's…."

Just then, his phone vibrated.

_Happy coming-out day, Syu - your folks must be so proud! Now that the Fields are alive with the sound of love and acceptance, it would be such a shame if something happened to their little gay. So you keep quiet about me...and they'll get to keep you! –R_

Fuji turned pale. Is R stalking them or something?

"Something wrong, Syu?" Tezuka asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Fuji smiled his usual smile. "No, it's nothing."

Who is R really?

"Hey, guys, I'm back." said Shizuka. Her friends welcomed her home, and they got up to have dinner. Pakunoda, she saw, had set the table with their best Kmart plates, the ones with the blue stripes on them, and the green plastic cactus-shaped margarita glasses from Ikea. She had even put a bunch of fake sunflowers in the middle of the table in a pink vase, which is her favorite color. She had done all that to cheer her up.

She should forget about him.

_Better watch your back...or you'll be a dead bitch too. –R_

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ryoma called out to her. "Come on and try this soup! It's delicious!"

Shizuka smiled, and joined her friends for dinner. Somewhere, she knew Atobe was in despair.

And Fuji is the next target.

**BP: I know, bad because I had like 10 minutes. Do review! And check out my new story, The Secret and Till the last petal falls and review them as well!**


End file.
